


Potter!

by FcrestNymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: honestly this is just a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: "My father will hear about this" and "Potter!" is said so much by Draco Malfoy that it slowly becomes a running joke. Said often when something minor goes wrong, everyone in the student body finds it hilarious.





	Potter!

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped, his pale face turning an unbecoming red. "How  _dare_ you! My--" He paused to swipe angrily at the green slime that covered his front. "My father will hear about this!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, to say something both taunting and casual, when Malfoy jolted forward and stormed out of the classroom, growling insults as he passed. Harry stepped aside quickly, not eager to get covered in that slime.

"Harry, for goodness's sake, was that necessary?" Hermione murmured, glad for once that their Professor had stepped out of the classroom minutes prior.

"'Course it was, Hermione." Harry said. "He said my mother was a," his voice lowered, "a you know what."

"So you cast a jinx at him?"

"It wasn't a jinx, really. I just tried out a spell the twins told me about."

"That doesn't make it any less of a jinx, Harry." Hermione sniffed disdainfully, but she perked up as the Professor reentered the classroom.

~~~

Harry strutted through the halls, his gait elongated and swaying far more than was usual. Ron was laughing beside him. "You look like a prat, Harry!" He wheezed, holding a hand to his mouth.

Harry planted a foot firmly on the ground and spun on it, striking a pose in front of his friend. "Watch it, Weasley!" He said in a dramatic tone. "Just you wait, my father will hear about this!" He kept his haughty expression for only a moment before dissolving into howling laughter with Ron, bending over as his stomach ached from the heavy laughs.

Hermione rolled her eyes from beside them, but didn't bother to hide the amused grin that appeared on her lips. However, she couldn't help but notice the blond figure walking towards them from a conjoining hall. She lightly pressed a hand to Harry's arm, getting his attention. After a glance and a quick inhale, Ron was also nudged, and their chuckles died down.

"Potter." Malfoy snapped as he passed.

~~~

McGonagall walked into her classroom, offering a quick "Good afternoon" to her students. A few replied in kind, but most simply took that as their cue to straighten up and get their books out.

She stood in front of the board, glancing around the classroom. "Today we will be discussing Switching Spells." She explained. "There will be notes to take, unless you are satisfied with a failing grade on your tests." Her gaze lingered on two redhead twins that rarely paid attention. They simply grinned up at her, untroubled. She pursed her lips and continued. "Please take out your quills and parchment."

She turned and waved her wand, murmuring an incantation clearly under her breath. A stick of chalk floating up from the desk and began writing the basic theory of a Switching Spell in clean, swooping letters.

She listened to the rustling of bags being fished through, and once she was done writing, she turned back to face the class. "Copy what I've written, and I will explain the history of the Spell."

The twins didn't bother to write, only twirling their quills around their fingers. They muttered between themselves, and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Anything you'd like to share, Weasleys?"

Lee Jordan, the boy sitting beside the twins, jumped as she spoke, and the tip of his quill broke off. "Potter!" He snapped. The students around him broke into quiet giggles.

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Jordan?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing, Professor."

"Hmph."

~~~

Draco stood behind his cauldron, crushing snake fangs with the side of his knife. "I've been having tutoring during the summer," he said, tilting his chin upwards. "Mother has hired a professional Quidditch player to help me with new tactics."

Nott stood beside him, lightly stirring the cauldron's contents. "How are the lessons?"

"Wonderful! I've improved quite a bit since last year."

Potter piped up from the row behind him, though it seemed that his comment was only supposed to be heard by the Weasel. "Don't see why he's getting lessons, he can catch things perfectly."

Draco paused, lifting a small handful of crushed snake fangs up to the cauldron as he listened.

"Just last game, he caught a handful of dirt when he crashed to the ground. I'd say that's impressive." Potter murmured, earning a chuckle from the Weasel.

Draco jerked, accidentally dropping the whole handful of snake fangs rather than half. The potion began bubbling and hissing. "Potter!" Draco snapped. If he had been paying attention to the rest of his class, he might have heard a rippling of giggles throughout the room.

~~~

"Did you finish the essay for Charms?" Dean asked.

"An essay? Due when?" was Seamus' response.

"Due in, uh," Dean waved his wand and cast Tempus. "Twenty minutes?"

"Bloody hell! When did he assign it?!"

"Last week? You were there the day it was assigned."

"Bollocks, my father will hear about this!"

Dean chuckled.

~~~

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, her stomach full of pancakes and bacon. She licked her lips, still tasting of syrup. She had Transfiguration first, so she had to go fetch her school bag before the class started. She forgot to bring it when she had headed to breakfast. She got to the moving staircases rather quickly, standing still as she waited for the right one to swing over to her.

"No! Not that one!"

She glanced over to see Neville wringing his hands as he was carried away by a staircase. At another staircase was a group of boys, waving their hands. "Come back! That was the wrong one!"

"I can't jump off!" Neville cried out, earning groans from the group of boys.

"That one won't come back for twenty minutes, for Merlin's sake!"

"I'll go a different way, tell Flitwick I'll be late!" Neville offered a sheepish smile and, as the staircase connected to a landing, he waved a hand and disappeared down the hall.

"Oh, Potter!" One of the boys snapped, stomping his foot in annoyance.

Ginny's brow furrowed.

~~~

"Why do people keep looking at me like that?" Draco snarled, stalking into the Slytherin common room. If he was able to slam a door on his way in, he would have.

"What do you mean?" Goyle asked, his expression slowly catching up to his words, only showing the beginnings of confusion as the last word left his mouth.

"They keep staring at me when I talk, it's getting really old, really quick." He threw himself down onto one of the couches, his arms crossed over his chest. "I know someone did something." He snapped. The feeling in the room changed, a few people shifting slightly.

"It's all Potter's fault, I know it!"

Among the room, people giggled. "Potter!" Someone whispered spitefully. Draco's attention snapped towards then, his eyes searching for the culprit. When he couldn't find them, he huffed and got comfortable on the couch.

~~~

Harry sat in his classroom, drawing tiny doodles on his parchment. He was supposed to do an essay about Goblin rebellions, but he really didn't care. Professor Binns wouldn't read them anyways, he never even seemed to notice if a student was right in front of him. He just droned on and occasionally assigned homework. The finished assignments stayed on the desk for the whole school year, never touched even once.

He moved to dip his quill in his inkpot, but was surprised to find that he had run out. He set his quill down and closed up the empty bottle of ink. He leaned down and opened up his bag, dropping the ink bottle inside without much concern as to where it landed. He fished through the bottom of his bag, pushing aside candy wrappers and crumbled papers, before finally finding a bottle of ink. He pulled it out and held it over his lap, fiddling with the lid.

He popped off the lid but, rather than grip the bottle, he somehow accidentally grabbed at the lid. The bottle dropped into his lap, splashing out and staining his robes. "My father will hear about this!" He snapped, perhaps a bit louder than he intended.

There was a moment of silence, and then the entire classroom erupted into roaring laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this stupid? Absolutely. Am I ashamed of writing it? Quite possibly. Will I write something silly like this again? Undecided.
> 
> Nonetheless, I had fun writing it, and I hope at least someone likes it!


End file.
